etainfourfandomcom-20200213-history
Az'Larain
Az'Larain is a Unitary semi-presidental republic on the western continent of Etain4. 'History' 'Blood Goblin era (1406 D.M. - 1900 D.M.)' The area now known as Az'larain was once part of a larger blood goblin nation. In 1406 D.M. the blood goblins split from their fellow smoke goblins and setteled the lands now known as covos mountians, the Niathoh, the Hind-hinrea, Ethinea, egis, and Az'Larain. But around 1900 D.M. the blood goblins threw themselves into civil war, a war which cost them dearly. Infighting for the crown came to a draw, and the ruling government could not pay the debts they owed, the country soon fell into anarchy. 'Rebirth era (1900 D.M. - 1910 D.M.)' With the blood goblin nation turning to anarchy, humans ventured into the crubling nation. A small group from Lonen Fuma established the colony of Triantium on the western coast of Newbon Lake. Soon the small colony of Triantium grew as other humans moved into the land. The blood goblins, angered that humans were moving into the old nations lands, demanded that the humans go back where they had come from. The humans did not want to leave their new home, and invited the blood goblins to discuss the matter. Although the blood goblins were not known for reasoning, they accepted the invite, and soon after the Declaration of Involvement was presented to them. 'Declaration of Involvment' |} Az'larain sided with the Germanain Union in the Third elvish war. 'Infrastructure' 'Science and Techology' Az'Larain has been a major leader in techology since its foundation in 1910. Since the founding of the nation, many blood goblins and humans alike have flocked to the nation, due to the raised income for scientist in Az'Larain. In recent months there have been major leaps within the science sector. The main breakthrough has been in the deadlands. 'Transportation' Az'Larain has few techological advances in the area of transportation. Most people travel by foot within citys, fewer travel by bike. Getting from one city to another can be dificult, currently the government of Az'Larain is working on a network of underground rail systems to transport people from one city to another. 'Health' The nation has a nation wide healthcare system, but allows for private health care alongside with it. Both humans and blood goblins are in the top precentages for average overall health, outliving most people in other countries by 5 years. Only .09% of the nations people are overweight, and officals are working with farmers and food producers, making sure all food within the nation is healthy. 'Education' The education system in Az'Larain is very rigerous. It goes from lower school to Executive school. *Lower School **From ages 6 - 12 *Intermediate School **From ages 12-16 *Executive School **From ages 16 -19 School years go through most of the year. Leaving only two months for break every year. Originaly blood goblins did not attend the local schools in Az'Larain. But when humans dominated majority of the higher ranks in the military due to schooling, the blood goblins requested access to schooling, which was unheard of in the blood goblin ranks. It was accepted only days later. Today Schools consist of 95% of all human children, and 75% of all blood goblin children. The humans average grading is 8.95 out of 10 on the national testing, blood goblin averages are 6.79 our of 10, but have been rising ever since they started schooling. Law Enforcement Az'Larain law enfocement entities are divided into 5 sectors. National, Military, Regional, Local , and Special. 'National' National is the highest level of law enfocement. It is made up of task forces for major areas, such as, Drug Enforcement, Small Crimes, Major Crimes, and Investigations. 'Drug Enforcement' (N.D.E.) This taskforce, enforces the drug laws within Az'Larain. Most commonly known for enforcing the drinking and smoking ages within sectors of the nation. Its most major accomplishment was rooting out major drug lords within and outside of the nation, droping the use of illigal drugs such as Necturn, a necter from trees that can seriously effect the mind and body of its user. 'Small Crimes' (N.S.C.) Small crimes task forces are commonly called in for cases that other sectors cannot solve, mostly theft and injury cases. This is the lesser known taskforce within Az'Larain, because it is rarily called apon. 'Major Crimes' (N.M.C.) The Major Crimes task force works with other sectors to solve major crimes such as murders and rapes. They are usually called in when the case cannot be solve within a 4 month period, or a string of crimes has occured in a area. Most common known task force within Az'Larain. 'Investigations '(N.I.) The Investigation task force looks into other areas within Az'Larain, capturing corrupt officials and helping other task forces find information on criminals. To date they have twarted 15 out of 15 plans to harm the nation through terrorism. 'Military' The Military sector focuses on crimes within the military, and rarly braches outward. The Military sector has almost the same authorization as the national sector, but cannot oversee cases that other areas are working on unless it directly ties in with the military. Only twice has the Military sector asked the national sector for help. 'Regional' Very much like the National sector of law enfocement, only there are 7 regional centers, one for each of the major regions of the nation. They have less authorization then National. 'Local' Local is the largest sector in Az'Larain, taking in the bulk of cases within their area. There are 70 local centers. They have the least authorization of all of the sectors, but most work in conjuction with other sectors. 'Special' The Special sector is the smallest sector within Az'Larain. They look over cases of conspiricy against the nation from inside and outside its borders. Not much is known about this sector, only what it presides over. 'Military' Az'Larain's military is composed of both humans and blood goblins. 'Military Techology' The standard rifle for the Az'Larain military is the AL-227 "Vindicator" Az'Larain recently unvailed the first shotgun to etain4, the AL-427 "Apollo" a select fire shotgun. Category:Nation